CONDITIONS
by Dracopi
Summary: AU 5th year. Harry has a brilliant plan but to do this he needs help and the only person to who can help him is Draco Malfoy.HD slash. Discontinued
1. Default Chapter

**CONDITIONS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, JK Rowling does.  
**  
**This is H/d slash, don't like don't read.  
Rating is PG 13 might go up to R.  
**

* * *

"Screw you potter! You'll pay for this!"

Draco malfoy screamed as he ran after the raven-haired gryffindor. His usually platinum blondehair bright pink with lime green spots streaming out behind him.

"In your dreams ferret boy." Harry called back over his shoulder.

Draco let out a bellow of anger and speed up pulling out his wand as he went.

"Petrificus totalus" a green beam shot out of his wand, hitting the gryffindor between the shoulder blades and sending him to the floor.

Letting out a cry of triumph Draco approached Potter, a satisfied smirk on his pale face.

"Well what do you know, dreams can come true." He drawled twirling his wand between his fingers.

Harry potter glared back his bright green eyes full of hate and anger.

"Now if you promise to be a good little boy and turn my hair back I might consider letting you go. But if you don't then I'll string you by your balls off the astronamy tower. The choice is yours Potter. Blink once if you agree and twice if you don't"

Harry blinked once. Draco sneered but true to his word he took the curse off him. Harry sat up, rubbing his head, still glaring at Malfoy.

"Fix my hair Potter." Draco spat.

"Um how bout I don't fix your hair?" Harry said

"Um how bout I rearrange your face potter?" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Um how bout no??" At this Draco let out a strangled yell of annoyance.

"For the love of Merlin Potter. Would you just bloody well fix my hair before I curse you so bad your fans wont be able to recognise your ass from your face." Harry snickered at this. Malfoy was funny when he was angry.

"Potter? Potter you dolt, are you even listening to me?"

Harry looked at the boy standing in front if him. His face was red from anger, he had both hands on his hips and was tapping his right foot impatiently his eyes narrowed into slits and trained on Harry. All up it would have scared any one else into doing whatever Malfoy wanted but the pink and green haired ruined the effect.

"I'll fix you hair one condition "Harry began but was cut off.

"Yes, yes potter we already figured this one out. You fix my hair and I wont curse you or hang you off the astronomy tower. Understand? "

"Oh no "Harry said " they were your conditions now you have to listen to mine."

"Alright Potter ill play your little game, what are your 'conditions'?" Draco sneered.

Harry smirked in a very slytherin way and beckoned Draco closer.

"Walk with me Malfoy and I'll tell you what I've got in mind. I think, no infect, I _know_ your going to like this."

Draco looked at him suspicion evident in his eyes, but he did as Harry said and started following him.

* * *

A/N: So what do ya think? Good, bad, ugly? What has Harry got in mind for Draco? Will Snape ever wash his hair and when will Hermione and Ron come in to it? Heheh you'll just have to keep reading to find out. All reviews are welcome even if there to tell me this sucked.  
  
Love Kia Ora Dragon.


	2. conditions 2

* * *

CONDITIONS 

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Rating PG13 may go up to R.

Pairings: eventual H/D slash.  
  
**Roses & Disreputable Dust:** Did you mean that it was ooc? Because I think it is. It's my first story that I've written for this so I was really pleased to get a review that was constructive. I know they are a bit short but as I go I promise they will get longer.

**Danny's Friend:** Thank you and I will.

* * *

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts going over what had just happened in his head. Draco Malfoy had agreed to help. His plan had gone perfectly. Harry grinned. Hogwarts wouldn't know what had hight them.

* * *

Draco was pacing the length of his room, Blaise Zambini watched his best friend from his position on the bed, trying not to laugh. "Ok dray spill. Whets happened to make you behave like a headless chicken?"

Draco spluttered but one look at Blaise and he knew that there was no way to get out of this. "Look Blaise you know I tell you everything right?" Blaise nodded," well this time I cant. I promised someone that I wouldn't."

"Well cant you just ask them? Or you could just tell me, you know I wont tell any one else."

Draco chewed his bottom lip. It was true he could count on Blaise not to tell any one; Blaise was more likely to help then to tattle. Smirking slightly the blonde nodded.

"Alright Blaise, it goes like this, I was heading to the library when Potter attacked me. He managed to turn my hair pink with green spots." At this Blaise started snickering, Draco threw a cushion off the chair he was sitting on at him, which Blaise caught it easily. Glaring at him, Draco continued, "So I ran after him and ended up chasing him all over the 5th floor. I had him pinned to the ground with a petrificus totalus before he agreed to turn my hair back. But instead of doing that he told me about a little plan of his."Draco said smirking.

"And?" Blaise prompted.

"And it seems our golden boy isn't so golden after all."

"Yeah? So, whets the plan?"

"A prank war." Draco said.

Blaise raised an eyebrow "A prank war?" he echoed " that's it? Thats whets got you walking round in circles talking to your self? All because Potter wants a prank war?"

"Yes" Draco said impatient" but there's a catch. Rather then me verse him its going to be me, Weasel, Scar face and now you against everybody else,"

"What about Granger? Wouldn't she be in on this?"

"Apparently she doesn't want to get in trouble. Honestly since when has she worried about getting in trouble after everything those three have done." Draco said rolling his eyes. "So what do you say Blaise? You in?"

Blaise grinned. "Always."

* * *

Up in Gryffindor tower Ron Weasley paced around the 5th year boys room waiting for his best friend to arrive. 

"C'mon Harry, where are you?" He stopped and looked at the door, hearing footsteps pounding up the stairs and a few minutes later the door was throwing open, hitting the wall and bouncing off.

"Harry! What did he say? Is he in, come on mate tell me!"

Harry laughed. "Relax Ron, he said he'll help." Ron let out a whoop and started dancing round the room. "This is going to be brilliant Harry! Just think of what we can do."

"Yeah I know, he said we're to meet him in the transfiguration classroom at 11 o'clock tonight." The two boys grinned at each other. This prank war was the best idea the boys had come up with, they couldn't wait for the pranks to begin.

* * *

****

**A/N:** Yah! Another chapter completed. Please review all feed back welcome. The chapters will get longer and better as will the plot. I know its not very good at the moment but now that I'v set whats happening it will get more interesting.

Love Kia Ora Dragon.


End file.
